<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bore me and hold me and cling to my arm by sebastianbriar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663155">bore me and hold me and cling to my arm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianbriar/pseuds/sebastianbriar'>sebastianbriar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianbriar/pseuds/sebastianbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mercutio wishes he had fallen in with the Capulets, when he first climbed the wall from the empty hallways of his uncle’s house. He wants to know what Romeo would be like when he wasn’t worried about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercutio/Romeo Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bore me and hold me and cling to my arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercutio likes attention. Likes to draw a laugh or a gaze or a gasp of scandal. He doesn’t always know when to stop, sometimes the rush and the buzz of his thoughts overtakes him and he sits still for hours or falls into Romeo’s arms looking at the stars.<br/>
Benvolio and Romeo are good friends, his best friends, but they feel it their duty to calm him and set him to rights. Benvolio is too cautious for his own good, always looking around to be sure they aren’t disturbing the others in the street before being just as loud as the rest of them. A hypocrite. It makes Mercutio itch.</p><p>Romeo- it’s his attentiveness, that matters. When Romeo talks with you there is no one else in the room, to you or to him. Mercutio has seen him use this on girls and then forget them a moment later. It doesn’t stop the thrill he gets when Romeo looks at him like that.</p><p>They’re an affectionate group, the Montagues that Mercutio runs with. He’s learned that they don’t often mind when he reaches out and grabs their hair or their faces or their waists, that they’ll indulge him when he speaks wild-eyed, when he can feel himself getting out of control. The life of the party, if he takes it too far. It feels good to take it too far. </p><p>Romeo doesn’t like it when he takes it too far. He presses his hands to Mercutio’s mouth, to quiet him and calm him, only this, and Mercutio freezes. Part of Mercutio hates it when Romeo pulls him down from someone else’s garden wall, or looks on sympathetically as Mercutio panics or shouts. On a hot day in the street, Tybalt hissed at Romeo to “call off your dog.” Mercutio would do nearly anything Romeo asked, and he hates himself for it. Romeo makes him feel smothered. Romeo makes him want to be smothered more. </p><p>Tybalt and Mercutio have been enemies as long as Mercutio and Romeo have been friends. Mercutio knows where his loyalties lay. Tybalt wouldn’t make him feel so smothered, though, he thinks. His attention is almost as exhilarating as Romeos, when they exchange cruel words in the market. Almost.</p><p>Romeo wants sex to mean something. His endless string of girls- he’s desperate for the all consuming. Failure in love is almost as good- he likes to speak of it to Benvolio and the others, to lose himself in the agony of Romance. He stops Mercutio, one night after too much sweetened wine, hands in each other's hair, breath on his neck, his eyes sad beneath his curls. “We’re friends,” he says. The next day Mercutio and Tybalt come to blows for the first time, and Mercutio doesn’t let Romeo take a closer look at his black eye no matter how worried he looks.</p><p>Sometimes Mercutio wishes he had fallen in with the Capulets, when he first climbed the wall from the empty hallways of his uncle’s house. He wants to know what Romeo would be like when he wasn’t worried about him. </p><p>Sometimes, when he and Romeo are making each other laugh, they get so close Mercutio can hardly stand it. He looks away and laughs brightly. He likes to laugh. It is a small relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm posting this at 3am a good 2 months into quarantine. It's not so much a fic as a collection of thoughts. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>